Inhibitions
by E4mj
Summary: Harry with no inhibitions could mean a lot of things get done quickly. Snape's POV of a potions accident with interesting effects. A lot of things are left unexplained: It is JUST a ficlet. A little thought that came to me after reading a potions/disaster story, un-developed mostly. Rating for swears.
1. Something is not right

**ONE**

Severus Snape glared down at the fifth year students stressing over their bubbling cauldrons.

Something was not right.

Severus hated this Friday morning double almost as much as half of the students in the room, though admittedly probably not as much as one particular Gryffindor. Said Gryffindor was no doubt glaring back, however the clouds of black smoke bellowing out from Longbottom's cauldron obscured Severus's line of sight, so he couldn't be sure. Severus frowned further. Longbottom's smoke obviously wasn't right, but that wasn't what had him tasting tension in the air. Using muscle memory more than intent, Severus vanished Longbottom's potion without a word. Surprisingly no one made much of a protest.

Something _still_ wasn't right.

Despite the fact that Potter wasn't actually glaring back, Severus dismissed the bristling Gryffindors from his mind and focused on his own snakes. He wouldn't normally do so, but years of being tugged between two sides of a war had Severus trusting his instincts indiscriminately, and without hesitation. His brow rose a fraction of a millimeter.

Draco Malfoy sat smugly in front of a _perfect_ potion.

Now, Severus was rather pleased at this, as Draco was, and had been from a young age, under his tutelage, but this shouldn't have been possible. He would praise the boy, as was befitting of a godfather, but for the moment he was too preoccupied from his godson completing an above NEWT (bordering on mastery level) potion, caught up with trying to find what it was that his brain was trying to warn him of. He couldn't think, and with a sigh, pushed the thought to the side.

That was an unusual mistake, and one Snape would spend quite a bit of time regretting.

'Time is up. Either vanish your attempts or-'

'Bloody _fuck_.'

For a whole second, Severus's brain shuddered to a complete stop. He was not nearly so unimpressed with Potter as he let on externally, and until that moment hadn't _really_ thought the boy stupid. But apparently he was, as he had just interrupted Severus mid-sentence, _with_ foul language. Potter would be in detention from now until he graduated.

Severus focused back to the real world, ignoring the many alarm bells in his mind shouting SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT. Obviously something wasn't right. Potter had clearly taken leave of his senses.

'Forty points from Gryffindor.' Severus drawled, taking pleasure in the way the little lion upstarts immediately went up in arms. But then he frowned. Potter didn't as much as flinch. Severus followed Potter's gaze across the room. He was focused entirely on Draco's perfect solution.

It had been a relatively boring three hours waiting for the brats to finish, and Severus had let his mind wander to other things. But why should Draco's poti… **_oh!_**

The complaining Gryffindors let their voices fade off as they caught sight of the most satisfied smirk making its way across Severus's face.

'_Or_,' Severus continued gleefully as if Potter had never spoken. 'If you believe your potion will not poison, bring a vial and your designated partner to the front of the room.'

Severus was struggling not to grin as Draco collected a vial and strutted to the front of the room. Only Granger and Pansy followed him.

Severus nodded after looking over their vials. Parkinson's was just barely acceptable, and would leave her partner more likely to be a little selfish, and a little rude. Not much change from the usual then.

'Weasley, to the front.'

Ron Weasley was glaring daggers at Parkinson, but came, clearly more worried about what Severus would do to him than worried he might embarrass himself a little. Upon arriving at the front, Parkinson held out her vial with glee, and Weasley swallowed it with a grimace.

'What do you think of my robe?' Severus immediately asked. The potion was called _Habeo_ _noli_ _timere_.

'Not as greasy as your… cauldrons.'

In his mind, Severus actually congratulated the lion. Obviously the potion was working to some extent, enough to stop him from thinking before acting, but he still had a sense of self-preservation intact. Externally he dismissed him.

'No doubt you will enjoy the detentions you have every night for the rest of the week scrubbing them clean.' Weasley opened his mouth to protest. 'Because of your attempt in keeping the obvious train of thoughts to yourself, I shall refrain from taking points also.'

It was clear that Weasley was struggling not to comment; aware he had got off relatively unharmed.

'Longbottom, your turn.'

Granger had looked quite pleased with herself up until that moment. Severus would never acknowledge the do-gooder had talent; her brain was already swelled far too much with conceit of her place. It would do her no good. Instead, he usually under-graded her constantly. Albus had complained to him of it, but it was doing wonders as she strove to prove herself. As usual, her academic pursuits had been exactly that, and the harsh _reality_ that Longbottom would now suffer for it was crashing in on her world of books.

'Sorry Neville.'

Longbottom gave her a slight nod, and with a shaking hand, reached out and took the vial. This time the change was more obvious.

Severus cringed at himself a little as Longbottom relaxed entirely. He hadn't been aware the boy was _that_ frightened of him until all the tension disappeared.

'And what do _you_ think of my robe?'

'It is perfect for you.'

Severus sneered. Coming from whom it had, that was hardly complimentary.

'Indeed. Granger, did you add the gurdy-root?'

'Yes sir, right after the third stir, and before the eighth reduction in heat.'

Too much information, as usual.

Severus's sneer became a little menacing.

'Which explains why your potion hasn't lowered more than Longbottom's external thought process. Something you should have known.' He was lying, it was very good for a fifth year, especially one with no training before, or outside of, the classroom. Unfortunately Severus had been aware that hers would do well, so he had chosen the student most unlikely to show results to test it.

'If you had added it after the _turn_, and in fact _turned_ rather than stirred, then your potion would have worked. Acceptable, at best.'

Granger cringed, but seemed to accept it and move on to relief that her friend was okay. Severus rolled his eyes mentally. _Gryffindors_.

Talking of which. He turned to Malfoy. Before he could say anything however, Potter was at the front of the room and snatching away the vial. Severus got ready to take more points gleefully, even if he was impressed that Potter knew he would only have prolonged the torture and effectively avoided it.

What happened next stunned the whole room.


	2. What?

**TWO**

Draco's potion had been perfect. Potter was to be left with absolutely no inhibitions whatsoever, what's more, the effects would probably last for some hours. Severus watched as the effects took place. Then he reeled back in shock.

'Wha-'

'I seriously advise against asking what I think of your robe.'

Potter's voice was calm, and a little cocky. Severus probably would have taken offense to it if Potter hadn't just morphed into a different being altogether, right in front of his eyes. His mouth went onto autopilot as he tried to get his head around the fact that Potter had been under glamour… for _six years_.

'Why, what do you think of my robes?'

Potter laughed, 'Why I think they are in excellent condition considering you spent the morning groveling at the feet of the Dark Lord before breakfast.' Potter paused for a minute, waiting for the shocked gasps to finish before he went in for the kill. 'You still have blood on the hem, did you know?'

'The stains won't come out.'

Severus would never have replied to the taunt under normal circumstances, but he couldn't draw his eyes away from Potter's skin. It was riddled with scars.

'Mmm, Tom probably put a parseltongue spell on them. It's the sort of sick thing he would find funny. Here, _SsshassasssSssSSha.'_

Severus didn't reel back in shock, but nearly everyone else did. Severus glanced down at his hems, and found he wasn't even surprised that the blood was indeed gone.

'Harry where did you learn to do that!?' Granger yelled, 'It could be dark! You should be more-'

'Oh do shutup.'

Granger stopped mid rant and looked like she had been slapped.

Severus winced.

Oh, _that_ was what the instinct had been trying to tell him. Potter with no fears or inhibitions would be the opposite of what Potter currently was; a submissive.

Severus focused back in to find that Granger looked to be on the verge of tears. Weasley didn't have the good sense to keep his mouth shut and away from Potter's attention.

'So that is how it is.' Weasley turned a shade of red that spoke of anger and the freedom of the potion loosening his tongue, 'The high-and-mighty Harry Potter lets go of his friendships the moment he can show his true colours. Well at least we now know what you really think of us!'

Potter didn't seem even remotely bothered.

'Nah, I like Hermione. I have just wanted to say that for a _long_ time. You're very smart Herm, but you don't need to rub it in people's faces. One day it will bite you on the arse. You won't have the safety net of hanging around me, and people like Snape here will stop subtly encouraging you, and instead brush you off.'

Severus finally joined the children with their dropped jaws. Potter had _known_ he was manipulating Granger? Since when did the boy have an ounce of Slytherin in him.

Weasley didn't like Potter's tone at all, and would no doubt have sprouted off some more nonsense if Potter hadn't _wandlessly_ silenced him. Severus could already sense a headache coming on. This was a disaster.

Potter continued on, oblivious to his teachers growing fear.

'Don't get too snobby and you'll be fine. Also, while I'm in the way of giving advice, can you get around to shagging Rom soon? I am sick of all the sexual tension and denying liking each other is just stupid.'

Apparently Weasleys could go much darker shades of red than any other species. Grangers probably could too, but not as quickly, and before anyone had the opportunity to find out, Potter had sent them careening out the door with a propulsion charm, into the nearest broom closet.

'While we are on the topic of relationships-'

Potter went to step forward, but Severus couldn't help but grab him before he could go chasing after the Weasley chit.

'Potter, do try to remember that you are under the influences of a potion which _will_ _wear off_. You may not care now, however already you will spend days trying to undo what you have done.'

Potter… _Harry_, smirked at him in such a way that Snape could practically see Lily laughing back at him.

'Ah yes, but the problem is that I am in the now. I have no fear of later, nor anything else.'

Before Snape realised what was happening, Potter had somehow squirmed out of his hold (with a well practiced ease that spoke of horrible things in conjunction with the scars released from under their glamour).

Again, Snape didn't have time to really absorb anything before his brain was shocked into a halt again.

Potter strode across the room confidently and grabbed Blaise Zambini by his tie, dragging the boy forward he smashed his mouth forward into a heated kiss that made more than a few people squirm.

'Oh my Gods. Potter's gay!'

His godson's shriek brought him out of his shock, but Severus didn't really know what to do about it. While Potter's inhibitions were absent, his Slytherin's weren't. And after a moment of complete shock, Blaise Zambini had _kissed back_.

Eventually Potter seemed to have got his fix, as he finished the kiss and leaned back with a grin. Zambini appeared to be panting.

'You have _no idea_ how long I have wanted to do that.' Potter smirked.

The ever-collected Blaise Zambini gaped like a goldfish.

Potter leaned back in to give him a quick peck before letting go of the Slytherin tie and straightening out his clothes. Then, before anyone (even Draco) could comment, Potter pulled out his wand.

'Sorry, but there's something I need to finish.' He waved his wand and his school uniform was transfigured into comfortable looking black jeans and a t-shirt. 'Call me.' Potter added with a flirty wink, before spinning on the spot and _APPERATING FROM HOGWARTS_.

The only thing Severus could think before complete chaos ensued, was that it was lucky Potter had sent Granger out of the room, as her brain probably would have imploded.


	3. Bravery

**THREE**

Chaos had, indeed, started almost immediately. It had only spread since. Snape had snapped for everyone to stay silent. Everyone but Longbottom had obeyed. Longbottom, also still under the effects of the _Habeo noli timere _Potion, had ignored Snape and run from the room. Surprisingly he had intelligently returned rather promptly with Dumbledore.

The following conversation had been embarrassing and short. Dumbledore had treated him like an errant child, but then leaving a pause for Severus to defend himself.

Severus found he couldn't.

'I unfortunately mistook my instinctual wariness for doubt in the academic qualities of the students.'

The understanding look Dumbledore sent him stung all the more for the knowledge that said students were witnessing his weakness again. The only consolidation was that the golden trio were missing out. Hardly a boon at this stage.

It was now nearly three hours later, and any embarrassment had fled. Severus was petrified. He had quite possibly doomed the entire world out of spite towards the son of a school yard bully. It had seemed harmless (well, harmless _enough_) to feed Potter an inhibitions reducing potion. Maybe he had expected the boy to say some snide remarks and step on a few toes. He had anticipated catching Potter's attention much like Weasley, and earning the brat a detention sentence to last him until the end of his school career.

He was now willing to admit he had underestimated his students.

Firstly, Draco. He hadn't really expected any of the students to manage a potion strong enough to reduce too many inhibitions, let alone complete the potion that deleted them entirely.

Secondly, he had _vastly_ underestimated exactly how many fears Potter had. He had brushed off all thought of it. Potter was a Gryffindor. Gryffindors don't have fears.

In hindsight he was being ridiculous. He played on Gryffindor fears every lesson. Albus had summed it up nicely as usual.

'Bravery is not the absence of fear, just acting despite it.'

Severus Snape found himself sinking lower and lower into his chair. Albus had ignored Umbridge's complaints entirely, barring her from the headmaster's office and calling an immediate meeting of the Order of the Pheonix.

In the beginning, Severus had sneered like usual, thinking it was the usual over-reaction to anything happening to the boy-wonder. That had quickly dissipated when the squib Figgs came through the floo screaming about Police turning up at the Dursleys and leaving with both Petunia and Vernon Dursley in handcuffs.

Apparently Potter had dropped by the head of muggle Police, with six boxes full of abuse evidence. Photos taken of wounds (Albus speculated Potter had gone to the Goblins for access to a photo-pensive), scripts of dialogue and medical history that made even the meanest person cringe.

Frankly, after seeing some of the photos, Severus was surprised Potter hadn't just outright killed them.

The meeting had gone downhill from there.

Various members were arriving and bringing with them snippets of news.

Apparently Potter had waltzed into the department of Mysteries, cool as you please, and demanded to know why Voldemort was sending him dreams of the place. An Unspeakable had eventually shown him where the prophecy was kept in exchange for finding out how Potter had broken through all their wards. According to Arthur, who had been on guard under an invisibility cloak and had followed Potter in, Potter had got the information he wanted, then in return listed not only the way he entered, but three other ways he could think of getting it that didn't involve alerting the authorities, and fifteen that counted as suicide missions.

The Unspeakable had apparently been frothing at the mouth, and had escorted Potter further into the department, at which point Arthur couldn't follow, and had returned to the meeting. He was unsure if Potter had heard the prophecy or not, but assumed he would be preoccupied with the Unspeakables for several more hours.

It turned out _not_ to be the case.

Bill Weasley came rushing in only an hour later. Albus, the damned coot, had been going around the room having members list fears Potter might hav(e in an effort to figure out where the boy would go next), and quite frankly terrifying Severus with the possibilities of what Potter might do while under the effects of the potion.

'Dumbledore!' Bill skidded into the room, obviously having run from the gates. Other than Potter, it wasn't possible to apperate in or out.

'Bill, please have a seat. We were just-'

Harry just came through the Diagon Alley branch and spoke to Drilltooth!' Severus could see the elder Weasley boy was obviously distressed enough not to be making sense, and growled in frustration.

'Drilltooth?'

Bill Weasley seemed to shake himself off. 'He is the Goblin in charge of the organization of magical wills.'

The statement had left Severus feeling cold.

Really, it was ironic that a mere potions professor was going to be the downfall of the boy-who-lived, and through that, the downfall of the world. With the only one who could vanquish Voldemort gone they wouldn't last long. In a sort of daze, Severus considered following Potter's path and going to hear the other half of the Prophecy that haunted him before going to update his own will.

Around him The Order panicked. Even when Moody (the real one) went to curse him, Severus only responded by moving just out of range. Dumbledore disarmed Moody before Severus' life was in any real danger anyway.

'Enough, Alistor.' Albus frowned. Moody grumbled, and tightened his grip on his wand.

'I'll kill you if harm comes to that boy.'

Everyone, Severus included, turned in shock to see the words had come from not Moody, but Molly Weasley. What was really shocking however, was that instead of a Weasley rage, Molly stood stiff and tall, and her words were quite, and filled with promise. It was only one step down from a magical vow, as her skin was pulsing with her magic.

Before anyone could acknowledge anything further, the bell sounded for lunch, and Umbridge managed to get past the Gargoyle. Everyone but himself, Dumbledore and Minerva hurriedly left through the floo. Dumbledore absently conjured an exploding snap set, mid game, and taking the hint, he and Minerva resigned themselves to the humiliation of pretending to play a child's game. The sting was mildly reduced by the look of shock on the toad's face when she burst in expecting the order meeting she had just missed.


	4. UNbreakable

**FOUR**

Tension had grown to an absolute peak by the time the school met for dinner. Rumor had spear across the school like wildfire. It could be seen best at the Gryffindor table, where Weasley and Granger were being teased mercilessly for a hicky found on Grangers neck.

If Potter returned unscathed, Severus was going to kill the brat. There were things he just didn't need to know about the love-life of Gryffindor spawn.

Unfortunately it wasn't to be helped, as the random Lovegood Ravenclaw seemed to have completely snapped, and was wearing a bright pink shirt over her robes that proclaimed 'free-love' and had Granger and Weasley making out on the back. Apparently it had Potter and Zambini on the front, and apparently they weren't just kissing. Thankfully Severus _didn't_ have to look at that, and poor Filius would have to deal with it.

Despite the apparent ease, Severus could see that Potter's closest friends weren't really as happy as they let on. Potter was still absent.

Severus' mark burned again, and his arm twitched against his own will. Minerva gave him a pitying glance (which he _loathed_), but even that couldn't draw his attention away. The mark had been burning since three. Severus had got up ready to leave when the minister had come barreling into the school. Apparently Peter Pettigrew had just handed his (very bloody and tortured) self in, and promptly admitted to framing Black as well as bringing back the Dark Lord. Fudge had spouted all sorts of uselessness, though Severus couldn't really loath him entirely, as he had rushed to the school for the purpose of letting Severus himself know that his spying had been discovered, and that to return to his all would be suicide. Apparently Potter had some sort of Blackmail on the minister, as he had him personally deliver the message, and Fudge had literally _run_ to get it to him.

Severus now couldn't decide which Potter he hated more. Both of them had saved his life from a situation they (or their best friend) themselves had created. What really pissed him off was that both situations wouldn't have occurred if he had stopped to think about his actions. He went looking for Lupin _on a full moon_, and Potter wouldn't be off doing god knows what if it wasn't for his class on the _Habeo_ _noli_ _timere_ potion.

Doing god knows what.

Severus shuddered, and this time it wasn't because of the increasing pain in his arm. Lily's son was out in the cold, hard world with a megalomaniac out for his blood, and absolutely _no_ inhibitions. Humans have fears for a reason. They protect us from making mistakes. Severus clenched his eyes shut for a moment, a picture of Lily laughing flashed across his mind. Lily's son. He had failed Lily's son.

He hadn't even considered the unbreakable vow he had taken to protect Potter.

If something happened to Harry Potter today, Snape would most likely die. At the fore-front of his mind, Severus was mostly worried about Potter for his own sake. He had always sneered at the boy, but (very) deep down, he did care for him. He was the last of Lily, and (Severus would admit this _only_ in the depths of his mind) an amazing wizard in his own right.

When the prophecy had come out it had been mere moments to figure out who it might mean. Only five couples, _five_, had defied the Dark Lord three times. And that was being generous to the Coots, who had only defied him once by accident, which led to the other two times. None had defied him four times. Not even an individual could claim as much. Dumbledore antagonized him, but they tended to avoid each other, as was usual between a Light and Dark Lord.

Potter was _fifteen_, and he had already met that criteria. Once when he was a baby, then in the forbidden forest and in the room with the philosophers stone. Finally, last year he had _dueled_ the Dark Lord, and_ WON_. Lucius liked to complain of the unfairness of the prior-incantatum, but in order to get to that Potter had had to duel for ten minutes first and survive.

Severus cringed again. Potter was obnoxiously good at staying alive.

Beneath the tablecloth, Severus Snape crossed his fingers.

Not two minutes later, a loud cry was heard coming from the Slytherins. The whole hall had been sitting on knife-edge, and stilled instantly.

Much to his shock, Severus found the cry coming from none other than his godson. He stood and swiftly made his way down the Slytherin table. The sight he found had even Umbridge (who had been prowling the room, so closer) pausing before approaching the Malfoy Heir.

Draco Malfoy, his own godson and perfect Slytherin Prince, was bawling his eyes out in the middle of the public great Hall. Deciding that today nothing could shock him anymore, Snape got rid of his usual domineering presence that scared all the Hufflepuffs, and got down on his knees to comfort the rocking boy without fuss.

'Shhh. Draco what's wrong? Are you hurt?'

To his distress, his godson cried harder. He seemed incapable of saying anything, and just rocked more. Severus had always put loyalty to his godson above almost anything, and destroyed his character by pulling the boy into a hug and making cooing noises that would calm the child. Eventually it worked, and Draco calmed down just enough to hold out his arm. Snape frowned for a second before hard reality set in.

He was no longer holding the Malfoy Heir. He was holding the Head of the Malfoy family. The ring previously on Draco's third finger, now sat on his second, and magically shifted to Head-of-house. Severus shut his eyes for a moment hoping Lucius had died painlessly.

Umbridge took that unfortunate moment to step forward, wand raised to curse an answer out of Draco, having given in on waiting for an answer. The sense of loss of one of his best friends (despite opposing views) and anger at Potter for whatever he had done had Severus' magic spiraling viciously. When Umbridge attacked _his godson_, Severus' magic lashed out before he could think.

Umbridge was thrown half way across the hall and landed in an unconscious heap.

Fudge instantly bristled, as did Albus. For entirely different reasons the two leaders descended on him.

Despite the fact that he had probably just lost his job, his home, and his only place with any semblance of security, Severus found he couldn't care. His godson had needed him, and family came first. As Albus and Fudge opened their mouths to berate him, Severus had the sudden horrible thought that Harry Potter had never experienced that sense of family except for Sirius Black.

'I would think very carefully about how you chose to handle this, gentlemen, as Severus was merely protecting the Head of an Ancient and Noble house. It was well within his rights to kill the toad where she stood.'

Severus just _could not_ help the groan that escaped him. Apparently his thoughts had summoned the idiot.


	5. Blew it up

**FIVE**

Sirius Black. It had to be _bloody_ Black!

Despite the cringing, Severus found relief in that at least attention was drawn away from him and Draco. On top of defending an enemy, Black brought quite the scandal.

Draco had settled down into shock, and despite his love for him, Severus was quite pleased to hand him of to Astoria Greengrass' open arms. Severus didn't do emotional. He had already locked down Lucius' death for later thought. He was meanwhile a little shocked that he had managed to miss his Godson not only breaking up with Parkinson, but apparently dating a girl two years his junior and with ten times his poise. He couldn't help but think they would suit.

Any thought of teenage romance was driven quickly out of his mind, however, when Black had finally convinced Fudge that he was a free man, and Dumbledore that it was somehow intelligent to arrive at Hogwarts when the majority of students and staff thought him a Deatheater and betrayer of the Potters.

Surprisingly, Black did this with ease. It made Severus shudder. The bloody marauders always had had their way with words.

Before Severus could get too disgusted, Black's eyes sparkled in a certain way, one that Severus knew all too well. He took a large step back as everyone else leaned in closer.

'Yes, well I _would_ have stayed in London, but someone had to come and tell you the news. The city is in uproar.'

'Has anyone seen Harry?' Dumbledore pushed forward eagerly. Severus eyes the twinkle in Black's eyes and took another large step back. To his joy, several Slytherins followed his lead, trusting in their head of house.

'Yes.' Black practically sung with glee. 'After much negotiation over the last few hours, I have been asked by the Goblin nation to inform you that they will _not_ be pressing charges.'

'Pressing charges?!' Fudge reeled back after Sirius turned to him. Pressing charges against a wizard would break the 1647 treaty and indicate a Goblin declaration of war on wizarding kind. Fudge was sweating profusely, even though he was being informed that the Goblins would _not_ be pressing charges. 'By what cause?!'

Black laughed. 'For the successful attempt of breaking into Gringotts, by one Harry James Potter.'

Black's gleeful laughter was the only noise in the stunned hall. Severus sunk slowly into a chain one of his Slytherin's kindly conjured underneath him.

Potter had gone mad. No. _He_ had turned Potter mad!

This was a nightmare.

'It gets better.' Black leaned forward gleefully. The man had to be sadistic. He was bouncing on his heels when the wizarding world was clearly about to be thrown into absolute turmoil. 'Harry escaped… _on the back of a dragon_.' Black paused to hear everyone inhale sharply, 'He stole it from where it guarded the LeStrange vault, which is the _third_ most protected of Gringotts vaults.' Severus didn't reel back like everyone else. Black was still far too happy.

Severus wasn't to be disappointed.

'The first two vaults belong to the Black's, which Harry has unlimited access to, and the Slytherin vault, belonging to none other than the dearest Dark Lord Moldyshorts.'

Severus exhaled loudly. Somewhere, in the very depths of his mind, he was laughing at Black's name. It reeked of Potter.

'What did he do to it, Black?' he drawled. It was obvious Potter hadn't just lost his fear, he'd gone insane.

Black cackled, looking one hundred percent the part of an Azkaban escapee.

'Blew it up.'


	6. Gone

**SIX**

Again, it wasn't the expected person who answered.

Somewhere to the side, Severus caught Black sulking at the loss of attention. Part of his celebrated with glee. But it was only a very small part. The rest of his focus, down to his very soul, was looking at the slightly bedraggled boy who had just entered the room.

Harry _Bloody_ Potter.

Severus cringed. This time he meant it literally. Potter had obviously been in a war zone.

Everyone else seemed too shocked to speak.

'What on earth did you get yourself into?' Severus found himself demanding. Underneath all his many masks, he was celebrating. _You're alive!_

Externally, he stuck with his typical response to the outlandish things Potter managed to pull off.

Potter had the _nerve_ to look up at him with an innocent smile.

'Oh, you know. The usual.'

Severus could only imagine what _that_ might mean.

'My dear boy, are you alright?' Seems Albus had finally found his voice. To his shock, Potter's attention didn't waver from himself.

'Did you know that the potion doesn't stop fears, only suppresses the body's ability to include them in rational thought?'

Severus found himself raising one eyebrow. 'I had realised that, yes.'

Potter huffed.

'Well next time you decide to put me through something like that, at least have the decency to give me a calming draught as well.'

Severus suddenly found it very, very hard not to smile. The whole hall was focusing on what Potter was saying, however Potter had been staring Snape in the eye the whole time. After a few subtle gestures, he realised the boy wanted him to look into his thoughts.

Due to the potion, Potter's thoughts were actually almost impossible to make sense of. The only thing Potter had managed to get across was a direction to look at his arm.

Severus hesitated.

This morning, he wouldn't have even considered taking a Potter's advice, however… No one seemed to notice, but Potter's scar wasn't the same as it had been when he left this morning, and he had not a dragon, but a _snake_ bite swelling on his left arm. Also, since Potter's return, Severus realised his mark had stopped burning. The real clue, however, was the material that Potter's wand was made out of.

Yew.

So for the second time that day, Severus Snape threw all caution to the wind, and ignored his instincts. Surprising everyone in the room, Severus harshly pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, to reveal the dark mark.

Only there wasn't a mark there.

'Gone.'

The word escaped his mouth full of emotion and _freedom_.

Potter's laugh was like a breath of fresh air to a dying man.

'Just like the idiot who put it there.' Gasps were heard around the hall, and in the pandemonium, only Severus saw Harry wink.

'Nice plan, Sir.'

Severus had had one of the most shocking days of his life. A mere potions class had turned into disaster, which turned into horror, which turned into comedy.

This morning, a mere ten hours ago, he would never have thought Potter capable of it. He would never have thought Potter aware of anything remotely Slytherin either. But Potter had been aware he was using poor grades to push Granger. As he was grabbed by the crowd and hailed hero, Severus Snape came to a horrifying conclusion.

Harry James Potter had _chosen_ to make him hero.

'Who would have thought-' Harry potter announced, after a quick meeting with Dumbledore that had the old coot grinning, then announcing the completion of the prophecy and the _permanent_ fall of the Dark Lord.

'-that the _power the Dark Lord knows not_, was nothing but a grumpy Potion's professor with a streak for revenge.'

Severus looked across the room at Harry James Potter as the boy laughed and celebrated with friends, and took a long swig for a glass of firewhisky.

_Habeo noli timere_: I do not fear.

Severus scowled into his cup, but a tiny smile tickled at the corner of his mouth.

'I _hate_ Potters.'


End file.
